Who Is My Real Father!
by Stacychicky
Summary: Stacy thought Taker was her father, but Brock has something to show Stacy that will hurt alot of people.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Stacy so don't sue. This story is about Stacy who is the taker's daughter and she gets angry and you will find out why. Note: Taker doesn't have a daughter named Stacy. She is a made up character.  
  
Stacy: Dad, I want to go to Smackdown with you again tonight to see my friends. Taker: I don't think you should. I don't want you to get hurt by Brock. Stacy: I won't. I just wanna see my friends. PLEASE!!!! Taker- Ok. I sappose you could, but you have to see you uncle Kane tonight ok? Stacy: OK! Thank you! thank you! thank you!  
  
She ran to him and hugged him. He shook his head and smiled.  
  
Stacy: I got to go change. I don't know what to wear.  
  
Taker: What ever you wear you better hurry up or we will be late.  
  
Stacy ran to her suitcase and found a cute outfit to wear. She wore black pants, with a DEADMAN INC. shirt. She ran down stair and out the door of the hotel. Taker and Stacy got onto his motorcycle and went to the arena. When she got there, they were surrounded by fans who wanted his autograph.  
  
Stacy: Dad I am going to go inside and go talk to some friends ok? Taker: ok, but meet me in my dressing room in 20 minutes. Stacy: Ok father  
  
Stacy ran inside and tried to find all of her WWE friends. She found the dressing room of RVD. She knocked.  
  
RVD: Come in.  
  
Stacy entered the room. When she did RVD stood up and looked at her in a loving way. He always did that and she never knew why, but it didn't bother her.  
  
RVD: Hey Stacy Stacy: Hey Rob. How are you? RVD: I am fine. Man you just keep growing and growing don't you. Stacy: Yea I guess you can say that RVD: Well you've grown into a lovely young lady. Stacy: Thank you RVD: How old are you now? Stacy: 17. RVD: 17.That is just so awesome. Stacy: Yea.I saw you on TV the other day. You were awesome. RVD: I know.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
Stacy: Well I got to go see my uncle Kane and some other people. I hope to talk to you later RVD: I hope I can talk to you again too.  
  
They hugged and she left his dressing room. She headed down the hallway and knocked on Edge's dressing room door.  
  
Edge: Come on in Stacy: Edge! Hey man what is up? Edge: Nothing much.Man it is so good to see you Stacy: I know.I have been gone for a while Edge: Hey I got to prepare for my match so talk to you later Stacy: Ok I am looking forward to it. Good luck and I hope you win.  
  
They hugged eachother and then she left down the hall to find some more friends', but then she looked at the clock and saw she needed to meet her. So she went into his father in his dressing room. When she entered her uncle Kane was in there. She went over and hugged him.  
  
Stacy: Uncle Kane! Kane: Stacy! Stacy: I missed you so much. Kane: You too. Taker: Stacy, Kane and I have a tag team wrestling match right now. Are you going to stay here? Stacy: No I am going to say hi to good old JR and the king ok? Taker: ok. Let's go!  
  
Note. More to come. 


	2. The Papers

They headed to the ring. When the Undertaker's music came on they all went out to the ramp. Stacy headed to the announcer table that was on the top of the ring.  
  
King: JR look who is here. JR: It's Stacy. Undertaker's daughter  
  
Stacy shook hands with the guys and then sat down and put on some headphones.  
  
JR: Welcome Stacy Stacy: Thank you King: To what do we own this honor Stacy: I am here to support my father and my uncle in their match tonight. Do ya'll know who they are wrestling tonight? JR: Edge and Kurt Angle Stacy: Oh No! King: What's the matter? Stacy: Edge is my friend. How could they do this.  
  
Then Edge's music came on and out exploded out of the backstage. He ran toward the announcer's table and winked at Stacy and then ran to the other side to get the crowd going. Kurt Angle's music came on and he walked out looking cocky like he always does. Stacy couldn't help but laugh. The crowd was chanting, " You suck" to his music. The match had begun.  
  
JR: You must be proud of your father and uncle Stacy: Oh you have now idea. I am so... King: You are so what? Stacy: What are you doing here  
  
Stacy stood up and took off her headphones. King and JR turned around and saw that Paul and Brock where right behind them. Brock handed her some papers. Stacy took them and looked at Brock and Paul with caution. Then she looked at the papers. After a minute she started crying. Mean while Kane and Undertaker saw what was happening and got out of the ring and up the ramp. Edge and Angle grabbed them and pulled them back to the ring.  
  
Stacy: No! No! This isn't true. It can't be Paul: It is Stacy. Stacy: I need to go and think. Paul: Go and think in 30 minutes come back here to the ring and we'll explain it and show you the person who did this.  
  
Brock was smiling and flexing his chest and cracking his neck. Stacy ran back stage and walked around. Meanwhile Brock and Paul sat next to JR and King.  
  
JR: Paul what was that all about King: and what were those papers Paul : These papers are what the Undertaker and some other wrestlers have been keeping away from Stacy. These papers JR and King are the truth and they will be told to Stacy.  
  
Paul and Brock saw the match end and so they headed back stage. Kane and Undertaker won the match and headed up the ring. When they got backstage Paul and Brock were gone and so was Stacy. They looked everywhere for Stacy, but there was no sign of the crying girl. Meanwhile Stacy was in the hallway and crying. She couldn't see where she was going. She ran right into Spike and Bubba Ray Dudley.  
  
Stacy: Oh sorry (as she wiped the tears from her eyes) Spike: Are you ok? Stacy: No Bubba: What's wrong? Stacy: Brock and Paul gave me this. They said they were going to explain it to me and That's why I am heading to the ring.  
  
She gave them the paper and they looked at it.  
  
Spike: This can't be right Bubba: Maybe they made it up so they could hurt your father Stacy: I don't know, but I am going to the ring right now to find out. Spike: Good luck Bubba: Yea and if you ever need anything. You know where we are. Stacy: Thanks  
  
She walked to the ring and Brock and Paul were already out there. She entered the ring with the papers. She grabbed a microphone.  
  
Stacy: Paul, You and Brock came out and handed me these papers. I want you to explain everything to me.  
  
Paul: Ok. Those papers I handed you are adoption papers. When you were born your real mom didn't want a baby and your father wanted you. She vowed to leave him if they didn't give you up for adoption. Therefore. Your father gave you to a fellow wrestler, The Undertaker and his wife Sara. They took you in and raised you as their own.  
  
Stacy: I can't believe he kept this from me. No wonder i never felt like we had a connection and no wonder I don't look like my mom or dad. So if the Undertaker and Sara aren't my real parents...I have to find out who is my real father since my real mom didn't want me. Do you know who he is?  
  
Paul: I talked to your real father backstage.  
  
Stacy: He's here?  
  
Paul: Yea and I told him he needs to come out and tell you who he is and that he is your father. Would you like to meet him?  
  
Stacy: Yea I would.  
  
Paul: To introduce your real father... here he is...  
  
Note: cliffhanger huh...well the next chapter tells who the father is and you might be surprised 


	3. The Truth Be Known

The Undertaker's music came on and The Undertaker came out. He walked down the ramp and into the ring.  
  
JR: The Undertaker looks mad  
  
King: Look at Stacy. I don't know if she can handle much more  
  
JR: How will she react to her adopted father The Undertaker  
  
Taker: Stacy get out of the ring  
  
Stacy: No  
  
Taker: I am your father and I order you our of the ring  
  
Stacy slapped the Undertaker's face. The Undertaker put his hand on his cheak. Brock and Paul just sat back and laughed.  
  
King: Whoa! didn't see that coming and look at Paul and Brock they are loving this.  
  
JR: Stacy just slapped the Undertaker. Oh my word what was she thinking  
  
King: I would do the same thing if i found out what she has just found out  
  
JR: Let's see what happens  
  
Taker: Why the hell did you do that?  
  
Stacy: How dare you say your my father. I have proof you felt sorry for me and so Sara and yourself went and adopted me. You never loved me. You just felt sorry for me and now if you excuse me please leave the ring so I can find who my real father is.  
  
Taker: You did this.  
  
He headed toward Paul and Brock. Stacy stopped him.  
  
Stacy: Please go. I will meet you in your dressing room later. Then we can talk.  
  
JR: This is bad.  
  
King: She must be so confused and upset right now.I don't think she knows what she is doing  
  
Knowing Stacy was mad and knowing she was old enough to know who the real father was he left the ring and went up the ramp.  
  
Paul: Now where was I? Oh yeah your father. Here is your father. RVD!!!!!!  
  
King: RVD?  
  
JR: No one expected this.  
  
RVD's music came on. Stacy looked up at the top of the ramp. RVD came out and looked at Stacy. Stacy shook her head and mouthed, "Is it really you?" and he mouthed back. "Yes" He walked down the ramp and into the ring.  
  
Paul: Stacy this is your father...We'll leave you both to talk and stuff. Glad we could help.  
  
Brock and Paul left the ring and headed up the ramp and kept looking at the ring where Stacy and RVD were. RVD and Stacy walked closer. Stacy then collapsed into his arms. RVD caught her and waved in for EMT's. Brock and Paul were at the top of the ramp laughing.  
  
JR: My God Stacy just collapsed in her father's arms. Get the medics out here.  
  
King: Here they come. She is only 17. She can't handle all this.  
  
JR: Here comes the Undertaker and Kane.  
  
Note. Next chapter coming. See what happens next 


	4. Let me go!

The Undertaker and Kane weren't mad at RVD because it wasn't his fault the truth came out. It was Brock and Paul's fault. They all helped the EMT's put Stacy on the stretcher. As they were wheeling her up the ramp JR and the King stood up.  
  
JR: I hope she is alright. She didn't deserve all this.  
  
King: All this is because of Brock and Paul.When Stacy gets better RVD, Kane and the Undertaker are going to beat Paul and Brock severly.  
  
Backstage Stacy started waking up. She tore off all the straps and started to sit up.  
  
RVD: Stacy you need to lay down  
  
Stacy: No  
  
Taker: Stacy you need to see a doctor  
  
Stacy: I am fine. Just let me go.  
  
They all looked at eachother and decided she was ok. They let her get off the stretcher.  
  
Stacy: I need to go and think things out.  
  
Kane: You shouldn't go by yourself. Not after what just happened  
  
Just then Edge walked to Stacy and gave her a hug.  
  
Edge: I just saw what happened. Are you alright?  
  
Stacy: Edge can you do me a favor?  
  
Edge: Yea anything  
  
Stacy: Can we go for a walk?  
  
Edge: Yea if it's alright with your father.  
  
Taker and RVD together: Its fine with me  
  
They looked at eachother and then Stacy. Edge and Stacy walked down the hall. Meanwhile...Brock and Paul were in Brock's dressing room.  
  
Paul: That was priceless  
  
Brock: The Undertaker is now all mine.  
  
Paul: We totally messed up his mind.  
  
Brock: He'll be so distracted with this, he would be able to consentrate on the match.  
  
Back in the hallway, Kane,Undertaker, and RVD talked.  
  
RVD: Look, I didn't want to break the secret  
  
Taker: I know. Brock and Paul did this to hurt me.  
  
Kane: I think we need to go find him and kick his...  
  
Spike and Bubba Ray walked up to them.  
  
Spike: Sorry to hear about Stacy. I think we can help you out though.  
  
Taker: How?  
  
Bubba Ray: We know where Brock and Paul are  
  
Kane: Where is that dead man and his shadow.  
  
Bubba Ray: They are headed out to the ring right now  
  
RVD: Thanks...Let's go you guys  
  
Spike: May we come along with you. Stacy was like a sister to us and to see them hurt her, hurts us.  
  
Taker: You can come... The more people the more blood and pain for them.  
  
They headed to the ring. Meanwhile...Edge and Stacy walked to the parking lot and sat near a wall to talk.  
  
Stacy: Edge... I am so confused. What am I going to do?  
  
Edge: Well let's look at the whole situation. All your life you never knew you were adopted and so you and the Undertaker and Kane were your family and you love them very much. Now you find out RVD your long time friend is your father. So how do you fell about it all. 


	5. Decision time!

Stacy: I don't know, angry, betrayed, happy, and sad.  
  
Edge: That's a good start. Now tell me why you fell that way.  
  
Stacy: Well I am angry that they all knew about this, but kept it away from me for 17 years. I feel betrayed by that and yet I am happy to find out the truth. But what should I do? I mean now I found out who my read father is do I have to live with him or do I live with the Undertaker?  
  
Edge: You want to know what I truely think?  
  
Stacy: Yes... I know you never sugar coat things for me.  
  
Edge: Well this is what I think you should do. Ok for 17 years you have been with the Undertaker and you have had a pretty good life right?  
  
Stacy: I have lived a great life.  
  
Edge: Well then just cuz you find out that he's not your dad by blood doesn't mean he is not your father. What i think you should do is still live your life with the Undertaker, but also be a part of Rob's life.  
  
Stacy: Can I really have 2 fathers?  
  
Edge: alot of people do.  
  
Stacy: Thank you so much Edge. You have helped more than you will ever know  
  
Edge: It was my pleasure.  
  
They get up and go and hug. They walk back into the building and look for everyone.They ran into The Rock.  
  
Rock: Stacy! Are you alright? I was so worried about you  
  
Stacy: I will be ok soon. Do you know where RVD and Undertaker are?  
  
Rock: As far as I know they all are headed out to the ring  
  
Edge: Why?  
  
Rock: Brock and Paul are out there.  
  
Stacy: I got to go stop them  
  
Rock: No  
  
RVD: It's too dangerous.  
  
Stacy: Well then you guys stay here and if I need help...You guys can be my heros ok?  
  
Edge: Stacy!  
  
Stacy: I am 17...I can handle myself. Edge I have to do this. ok?  
  
Edge: ok  
  
Rock: But we'll be watching .  
  
Stacy headed to the ring and Edge and Rock went and watched the TV to see what would be happening. Meantime... RVD, Undertaker, Kane, Spike, and Bubba Ray were headed toward the ring and were almost there. Brock and Paul were in the ring talking.  
  
JR: These two make me sick  
  
King: I wonder what else they have too say  
  
JR: Let's find out who's life they are going to ruin next.  
  
Paul: Well tonight I think we helped a girl find out her true identity. Now we talked about past, present, and now we are going to talk about the future of the next big thing Brock Lesner. Brock this Sunday at Vengence, he will destroy the Undertaker 1,2,3 and still hold the WWE......  
  
Paul was interupted by the Undertaker's music. RVD, Undertaker, Kane, Spike, and Bubba Ray were starting to walk down the ramp when Stacy ran down and caught up with them.  
  
Stacy: Wait! Stay right here for one sec.  
  
They all stopped. Brock and Paul started laughing they thought Stacy was stopping them from hurting Brock and Paul. Stacy walked into the ring. Paul held out his hand to that they were friends or partners. Stacy kicked Paul in the groin and she was going to slap Brock, but Brock grabbed her hand very tightly. Edge and Rock saw this on the tv and headed to the ring . While Stacy screamed in pain. The men entered the ring to help Stacy, but they stopped when Brock put his hands around her neck.  
  
Paul: You step any closer to the champ and her neck will be broken! They all watched as Brock and Paul got out of the ring with Stacy and took her up the ramp. There Brock took Stacy to the edge and held her so that her feet where off the ramp and his hands where around her neck choking her.  
  
Paul: Brock what are you doing. Don't kill her! BROCK! LISTEN TO ME PLEASE DON'T KILL HER!  
  
NOTE: Getting juicer huh. Stick around for the next chapter 


	6. BREATHE STACY BREATHE

JR: MY ..... WHAT IS BROCK THINKING?  
  
King: SOME ONE HELP HER  
  
JR: SHE'S NOT LOOKING THAT GOOD.  
  
King: MEDIC? SOMEONE?  
  
The men got out of the ring and headed up the ramp, but before they got to the top of the ramp, Edge and Rock came from the backstage and pushed down Paul.  
  
JR: Edge and Rock are trying to help Stacy  
  
King: Paul is down  
  
JR: OH MY...STACY IS UNCONTIOUS.  
  
King: SOME ONE GET OT HER  
  
By this time Stacy stopped struggling and her face was blue and she just hung there. They tried to get Stacy to safty, but when they hit Brock, Brock let go of Stacy's neck. Edge tried to grab her, but it was too late. She fell to the bottom of the ramp and she went throgh some tables.  
  
JR: NO!!! .....  
  
KING: THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! ARE WE HAVING A NIGHTMARE  
  
JR: LADIES AND GENTLEMAN STACY WAS JUST DROPPED OFF THE RAMP AND INTO SOME TABLES.  
  
Edge,Rock,Spike, and Bubba Ray took care of Paul and Brock. In the meantime RVD,Undertaker, and Kane went down to get Stacy. When they got to her she was uncontious,she was bloody, and she was not breathing.  
  
Taker:STACY?  
  
RVD: GET A MEDIC DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!  
  
KANE: DO CPR!!!!  
  
RVD did mouth to mouth and Taker did compressions.  
  
RVD: COME ON STACY!  
  
Taker: BREATHE DAMN YOU!  
  
Kane: Move aside guys the EMT's are here.  
  
They move aside and let them through. They put her on a stretcher and did CPR while taking her up the ramp and into an ambulance. Taker rode his motorcycle to the hospital. Kane took a limo to the hospital. As far as RVD goes, he had a match against Jeff Hardy, so he couldn't go to the hospital right away.  
  
JR: RVD's match is next against Jeff Hardy and I don't know how his mind will be here when his daughter is hurt badly and going to the hospital  
  
King: Let's hope this match goes fast so he can get there as soon as possible.  
  
The match came and when they both were in the ring, Jeff shook RVD's hand.  
  
JR: Jeff Hardy is showing RVD sportsmanship by shaking RVD's hand  
  
King: I think he is shaking RVD's hand to say hey I wish you luck....I know you don't wanna be here so lets get this over with so you can go to your daught.  
  
JR: Maybe both  
  
King: The match is starting  
  
They had their match and since RVD was distracted he lost to Jeff. Jeff helped RVD up and they gave eachother a friendly hug and walked up the ramp. RVD headed straight to the hospital. Meanwhile...At the hospital doctors worked on Stacy.  
  
-An hour later-  
  
RVD, Kane, and The Undertaker were waiting in the waiting room. The doctor came out to talked to them about Stacy  
  
Taker: Doctor how is she?  
  
Doctor: Do you want the good news or bad news?  
  
RVD: Please don't sugarcoat things  
  
Kane: Tell us everything.  
  
Doctor: Ok lets sit down...this will be hard for everyone...This is Stacy's condition...  
  
NOTE: Stay Tuned for more to find out what happens to Stacy 


	7. RVD tells all

Everyone sat down.  
  
Doctor: We have her heart beating and she is breathing on her own. That is the good news. The bad news is from being choked, her hand being squeezed tight, and falling through tables...she has extensive damage to her back, head, throat, and arm.  
  
Taker: What does that mean?  
  
Doctor: She had a broken arm, her back is bruised, she has a concussion, and her throat will be bruised and sore for a while.  
  
RVD: MY God  
  
Kane: Can we see her?  
  
Doctor: One at a time please  
  
RVD: You guys can go first. I will wait.  
  
Taker went in her room. Tears filled his eyes as he held her hand and looked at her bruised face.  
  
Taker: Stacy...I should have told you the truth along time ago. Even though I am not your father by blood...in my heart you are my daughter. I will kill Paul and Brock for this. I promise you that!  
  
With a kiss on the forehead and an I love you. He left and let Kane come in. He held Stacy's hand hand as he talked to her.  
  
Kane: Stacy I wish I protected you better than I did...We will get him. I promise.  
  
Kane kissed her hand and left. He walked into the waiting room.  
  
Kane: Rob you can go in now...Taker and I are headed back to the arena to talk to Mr. McMahon about our situation. Stay as long as you want. At 9 PM let's meet back here to talk about what our plan is.  
  
RVD: Ok thanks you guys for giving me the chance to be in her life  
  
Taker: Well you are her father you have everyright to be there for her.  
  
RVD: She's your daughter and your neice too. Don't ever forget that.  
  
Taker and Kane left and headed to the arena. Meanwhile...RVD went into the bed room and sat in the chair and held her hand. He looked up at the ceiling and then at her hands to try to stop him from crying.  
  
RVD: I don't know if you can here me, but I am going to talk anyway. When I was 15, I met your real mom. She was so beautiful and I loved her with all my heart. She was my soul mate. One day we made a big mistake and we got drunk. That night we slept together and a week later we found out she was pregnant with you. Our parents found out and told us we needed to get married because if we didn't it would ruin the family name. So that weekend we got married. When your mom was 9 mouths pregnant she wanted to talk to me. She said she wasn't ready for all this. She said I would have to choose you or her.  
  
Kane and Undertaker kicked Mr.McMahon's office and he stood up with fear and anger. 


	8. The Plan

Mr.M: What's the meaning of this?!?!?  
  
Taker: We want Brock and Paul NOW!  
  
Mr.M: Paul isn't a wrestler.  
  
Kane: I don't care what you have to do...Then just get us BROCK LESNER NOW VINCE BEFORE I GET MADDER!  
  
Mr.M: Hey i'm the boss here. I make the orders and matches around here!  
  
Taker grabbed Vince's shirt.  
  
Taker: You won't be the boss for long unless you make a match.  
  
Meanwhile.. At the hospital....  
  
RVD:At that time in my life I wasn't ready to be a father...so we put you up for adoption and the Undertaker and his wife Sara wanted a baby and he looked like a good father. So he adopted you. Later when I became a wrestler, I found out the Undertaker was a wrestler and so when you came to the arenas...I could see you grow up and it would be like I was still a father.  
  
Back at the arena  
  
Mr.M: OK! OK! Thursday you and Kane will have a tag team match vs. Brock and The guy with Matt-a-tude...Matt Hardy.  
  
Taker left go of Vince and Kane and Undertaker left his office and headed back to the hospital.  
  
There RVD was...  
  
RVD:I wish I had chosen you because I relieze now she wasn't my soul mate and I relize I love you more than anything in the world. Please forgive me Stacy ...I love you so much.  
  
RVD left her room and right when he shut her door, there was Undertaker and Kane turning the corner. They all sat down on the chairs.  
  
Taker: Any change?  
  
RVD: nope.  
  
Kane: She will be ok.  
  
RVD: Yea she will...So what did ya'll do?  
  
Taker: Kane and I are going to have ourselves a tag team match with Brock and Matt Hardy.  
  
RVD: Good. He will get a good beating.  
  
Kane: You have the most important part in all this.  
  
RVD: What am I going to do.  
  
Kane and Taker tell RVD the plan (sorry can't tell you because if I told you...why would you wanna read on ha! ha!)  
  
-Its Thursday-  
  
Since Monday Edge, Spike, Bubba Ray, Jeff, and some of the other super stars came to visit her. There was still no change in Stacy's condition. RVD,Undertaker, and Kane came to visit her before they headed to the arena. They all gave her a kiss and a promise. Then left. They arrived at the arena and were in the dressing room getting ready. There was a knock on the door. 


	9. The Match

Taker: Come in!  
  
Coach: We are here for the interview with you sir.  
  
Taker: Be right back guys.  
  
He went out into the hallway with the Coach.  
  
Coach: Are you ready?  
  
Taker: Damn right I am  
  
Coach: I am standing here with the Undertaker...Undertaker everyone is wondering how is your daughter...your adopted daughter...i mean Stacy is doing?  
  
Taker: 1st of all she is my daughter. 2nd she is in very bad shape.  
  
Coach: sorry to hear that...How are you feeling about the match tonight?  
  
Taker: How do I feel? I feel like today is Judgement day for Brock Lesner and Paul Heyman. Tonight my daughter will get the justice she deserves. No one messes with a man's daughter ecspecially my daughter. ANY MORE QUESTIONS?  
  
Coach: no  
  
Taker: That's what I thought  
  
Kane came out of the room and headed to the ring.RVD cameout, but headed another way.  
  
King: Where is RVD going?  
  
JR: We'll see a little later I bet.  
  
Brock and Matt came out and of course everyone yelled, "BOO!!!" to them. Then the Undertaker's music came on and Kane and Undertaker walked out and everone screamed for joy.  
  
King: Man this is going to be one great match and you usally dont' hear me say that unless bra and panties are involved  
  
JR: The reason this match is going to be good is because there is alot of anger in these men.  
  
The match went on and it was fierce. Paul started to get involved. All of a sudden you heard the crowd go wild and out of nowhere RVD comes out of the crowd and takes care of Paul.  
  
JR: Its RVD  
  
King: I knew this was going to happen  
  
JR: No you didn't  
  
King: OK i didn't, but i knew something was going to happen.  
  
JR: yea right.  
  
While the referee was distracted by RVD and Paul. Matt and Brock double teamed and knocked Kane right out of the ring and then Matt took Brock's title and handed to Brock. The Undertaker didn't see it coming and Brock his him in the head with the Title then threw it out of the ring. Matt got the referee into the ring for the 1,2,3 count and Matt and Brock won.  
  
JR: NO this can;t be  
  
King: Brock and Matt won  
  
JR: They cheated to win. They won the cowardly way.  
  
King: It's Edge!  
  
JR: Where did he come from and why is he here?  
  
King: He came from the crowd and Stacy and him are friends. He wants pay back.  
  
Matt was chased by Edge. He was chased up the ramp and once Matt and Edge disapeared, Paul and Brock were headed up the ramp. They went backstage and then all of a sudden you see Brock fly out of the back with a bloody head and then you see Paul roll out of the back holding his stomache. RVD, Kane, and the Undertaker look at them with a confussed face.  
  
JR: What the...?  
  
King: What's going on JR?  
  
JR: I don't know 


	10. FIGHT!

Then all of a sudden Stacy limps out with a baseball bat with blood on it. She is all bruised and she has a cast over her broken hand.The crowd goes wild.  
  
JR: MY GOD ITS STACY  
  
KING: SHE'S BACK  
  
The Undertaker,Kane and RVD can't believe there eyes. They slowly walk up the ramp wondering if it is all an illusion. Stacy in the meantime holds up a microphone to her mouth.  
  
Stacy: I'm Back!  
  
Her voice was soft and when she said that the crowd cheered her on and she threw down her microphone and was going to hit Brock again.  
  
King: JR the crowd is loving her.  
  
JR: Of course...look at what she did. She got out of the hospital in the shape she is in, she takes a baseball bat and brings down Brock and Paul. I am cheering her on also  
  
King: this is so exciteing.  
  
Then in the corner of her eyes she saw Matt coming out and she swung the bat. It hit Matt in the leg and he collapse in pain on the ramp. She then kicked him in the chest and head.  
  
King: What is Matt doing back here?  
  
JR: I think he got away from Edge.  
  
King: Well now we know Stacy can handle herself  
  
JR: Tonight is an amazing night.  
  
When The Undertaker,Kane and RVD reach her they all hug her. Undertaker carfully picks her up and carries her to his dressing room.  
  
Taker: Stacy what are you doing here?  
  
Kane: You should be in the hospital. Do they know you left?  
  
RVD: Are you hurt worse from what you just did?  
  
Stacy: Guys one question at a time....To answer all your questions. I am here cuz i knew you would be here and I also wanted revenge, They don't know I left, and last i am hurting just a little.  
  
Taker: We need to get you back.  
  
Just then a bloodly Brock Lesner, Matt, Paul, and the 4 UnAmericans burst through the door. Stacy gets out of the way and huddles in a corner. Refferees are trying to break it up. The fight moves to hall. Other wrestlers are trying to break it up and some are joining in. Paul manages to get past everyone and he heads toward Stacy.  
  
Paul: Now you are going to pay for what you did to me and to the next big thing Brock Lesner.  
  
Stacy: Oh cry me a river! Your just sour cuz you got beat up by a girl.  
  
Paul: That's it!!! 


	11. Who helped me?

Paul (holding his stomache) walked as fast as he could toward Stacy. Stacy screamed. It was a scream of fear. She wasn't afraid of Paul, she was afraid that her and Paul would fight and she would get hurt worse.Undertaker, RVD, and Kane tried to get to her before Paul did, but the crowd was so big they couldn't get to her. Paul finally reached her and grabbed her hair.  
  
Paul: Now its your turn to cry.  
  
Paul push Stacy's head into the concrete.  
  
Stacy: AHH!!!!  
  
Undertaker: STACY???  
  
RVD: SOME ONE GET TO HER...HELP HER!  
  
Stacy then took her broken hand with the cast on it and slamed it into Paul's head. (Where have we seen this before?). Stacy screamed again. This time the scream was a scream of pain.  
  
Paul: HA! HA! see what you get for messing with me.  
  
Stacy: Please stop...have't you done enough to me?  
  
Paul: Um...let me think...a no..  
  
Paul then put his hands around her throat. She was being choked again. Stacy was starting to get dizzy. She then thought of a way to get free. She kicked him in the stomache. He let go of her and fell to the floor in pain.Stacy also fell to the floor and as she passed out she felt some one lift her up and she heard 2 people say her name. She woke up in the hospital. RVD and Undertaker were asleep in chairs on both sides of the bed. Stacy moaned and both woke up.  
  
Taker: Stacy?  
  
RVD: are you awake  
  
Stacy: Where am I?  
  
Taker: In the hospital  
  
RVD: Your safe now  
  
Stacy: Who helped me in the room with Paul?  
  
Taker: Here's a hint  
  
RVD: Get The Tables!  
  
Taker: and he is small,but can wrestle good  
  
Stacy: Bubba Ray and Spike?  
  
Bubba Ray:Yep that was us  
  
Spike: How you doing?  
  
Stacy: Great thanks for everything  
  
Spike and Bubba: your welcome  
  
Stacy:Where's uncle Kane?  
  
Taker: I don't know  
  
Note: stay tuned to find out. 


	12. Please Find Him

Stacy: What do you mean you don't know?  
  
Taker: I mean after the fight in the dressing room and hall.I didn't see him after that  
  
Stacy started to get up. She took off the covers and threw her legs over the side and was about to take out her IV.  
  
Stacy: I've got to go find him.  
  
RVD: No you stay down  
  
Stacy: He could be hurt some where  
  
Taker: He's a big man he can take care of himself.  
  
Stacy laid back and looked out the window. She closed her eyes trying not to cry, but it was too late. Tears had engulfed her eyes.  
  
RVD: Hey! Hey! Wipe those tears away.  
  
Spike: Your dad is right. Kane will be o.k. No need to cry  
  
Bubba Ray: He will be fine. You know he can take care of himself, right?  
  
Stacy: I guess (wiping away her tears)  
  
RVD: When has your uncle Kane needed any helped?  
  
Taker: Never  
  
Stacy: (thought about it) there was only one time I can think of  
  
Spike: When was that?  
  
Stacy: When 3 men who kept hitting him with chairs and stuff attacked him.  
  
Taker: Your right, but that was only one time in his whole career.  
  
Stacy: Please go and find him. PLEASE!  
  
Taker: Ok if you go to sleep we will go find him.  
  
Stacy closed her eyes and Taker kissed her cheek and RVD kissed her hand. They all left her room and entered the waiting room.  
  
RVD: Do we know anything about his where abouts?  
  
Taker: Last time I saw him was after the fight in the dressing room and hall.  
  
Spike: Me too  
  
Bubba Ray: Goes for me too.  
  
Taker: What time is it?  
  
RVD: It's 8:30! Spike: we have 30 minutes to Smackdown is over with.  
  
Bubba Ray: Let's hurry  
  
Stacy couldn't' sleep and so she turned on Smackdown. There she saw the guys arriving at the arena and searching everywhere and asked everyone about Kane. No one has seen him. They went into Mr.McMahon's office. He stood straight up.  
  
Mr.M: Hey! I gave you the match you wanted. What else do you want from me?  
  
RVD: Chill man. We just need to ask you a few questions.  
  
Taker: Have you seen Kane?  
  
Mr.M: Yes I have why?  
  
Spike: Because he is missing  
  
Bubba Ray: So where and when did you last see him.  
  
Mr.M: About 30 minutes ago.  
  
Taker: Where?  
  
Mr.M: He had gotten a message from you to meet him in the parking lot.  
  
Taker: I didn't give him any message 


	13. Trade for a Trade

Mr.M: Well some one did and said you sent it.  
  
Then all of a sudden Edge and Rock come into Mr. McMahon's office  
  
Rock: Hey I heard you guys were looking for Kane  
  
RVD: yea we are  
  
Taker: Do you know where he is?  
  
Edge: No, but a banged up and bloody Paul and Brock do.  
  
Rock: Paul says he knows where Kane is.  
  
Meanwhile. Back at the hospital. Stacy gets a call. She picks up the phone.  
  
Stacy: Hello?  
  
Paul: Hello Stacy  
  
Stacy's eyes widen and she sits up in bed. She then turns off the TV.  
  
Stacy: What do you want Paul.  
  
Paul: It actually what we both want  
  
Stacy: And what is that? I know we both want you to get some sort of hair because we are tired of looking at your shiny round head.  
  
Paul: You're so feisty.and so is your uncle Kane.  
  
Stacy: What about my uncle Kane  
  
Paul: I hear you can't find him. I know where he is  
  
Stacy: Where is he?!?!  
  
Paul: No need to yell  
  
Stacy: Where is he you bastard?!?!  
  
Paul: He's here with me!  
  
The guys look everywhere for Paul and Brock, but they can't be found..  
  
Stacy: Let him go Paul  
  
Paul: Only if you come to the arena and face me.  
  
Stacy: No freak'n way  
  
Paul: Come on a trade for a trade. You come to the arena and I will not kill your uncle and I will let him go.  
  
(In the background) Kane: Stacy No!  
  
Then you hear a punch. Stacy: OK! I am on my way.  
  
Paul: Good.  
  
Stacy got dressed and took out her IV. She put a large bandage on her arm and left for the arena. The arena was only 5 minutes from the hospital. Meanwhile.The guys were still looking.  
  
RVD: We have 15 minutes left and we been searching for 15 minutes already and no clue where they are.  
  
Taker: We have to keep looking.  
  
They kept asking around and they kept looking. Meanwhile Stacy arrived at the arena and went to the ring.  
  
JR: ITS STACY AGAIN  
  
King: WASN'T SHE SAPPOSTO BE AT THE HOSPITAL  
  
JR: YEA I WONDER WHAT SHE IS DOING HERE  
  
King: LET'S FIND OUT.  
  
Stacy: OK PAUL I AM HERE NOW. NOW KEEP YOUR PROMISE. A TRADE FOR A TRADE! YOU LET MY UNCLE GO UNHARMED AND I WILL GO WITH YOU. 


	14. Kane Is Found

Brock and Paul came down the ramp and they entered the ring.  
  
Paul: I will keep my promise and let your uncle go. Look at the screen.  
  
Paul: I left a message for you dads and friend's on where to find him.  
  
On the screen it showed all the guys looking at a paper and following directions from the paper. It led them outside and behind a Dumpster. There they found Kane bloody and tied up.  
  
Paul: See I kept my word  
  
Stacy: You said you wouldn't hurt him  
  
Paul: No I said I wouldn't kill him. Now you will keep your end and come with me.  
  
Stacy: You're a fool. Now that my uncle is safe, I don't have to come with you.  
  
JR: King she shouldn't challenge Paul or Brock  
  
King: She could get hurt worse.  
  
Paul: Oh but you will.  
  
Paul dropped the microphone and Brock walked toward Stacy. Stacy started to back up. Brock grabbed Stacy and threw her over his shoulders. She kept hitting him in the back with her hands, even her broken one. She screamed in pain and she screamed because she was being kidnapped. Meanwhile.Kane was being put into an ambulance.  
  
Taker: It will be ok Bro.They will take good care of you.  
  
Kane: Stacy's in trouble  
  
RVD: What do you mean  
  
Kane: Paul called Stacy and told her to come to the arena or I would die. It would be a trade for a trade. Go into the arena and help her.  
  
They all ran in search of Stacy. Everyone cheered because they ran out to the ramp and too the ring to see if maybe they were down there. Brock and Paul were gone. While they did that Taker ran up to JR and King.  
  
Taker: Where's Stacy?  
  
JR: Brock and Paul kidnapped her  
  
King: They left the ring 1 minute ago  
  
Then all of a sudden.... 


	15. Closure

Stacy runs from the back and falls. She turned towards the backstage and Brock and Paul come out. The Undertaker then attacks Brock. Paul still heads toward Stacy. The guys who are by the ring notice what is happening and run up the ramp to help Stacy and the Undertaker. RVD picks up Stacy and the others take care of Paul and Brock.  
  
Stacy: Is Uncle Kane ok?  
  
RVD: He is fine. He told us you would be ok  
  
As RVD walked Stacy back to the dressing room Stacy was awefully quiet.  
  
RVD: Hey! Are you ok?  
  
Stacy: Yes sure  
  
RVD wasn't convinced. So when they reached the locker rooms he had a talk with her.  
  
RVD: Tell me what's the matter  
  
Stacy: In the hospital, I heard everything you said.  
  
RVD: You did huh  
  
Stacy: So you gave me up for my mom and she and you aren't together?  
  
RVD: It was the worse decision of my life.  
  
Stacy: Was your relationship with her a mistake?  
  
RVD: Yes I guess it was  
  
Stacy: Then I am a mistake too.  
  
RVD: No baby girl you weren't. You are my pride and joy. You're a special girl and I love you.  
  
Stacy: I love you too father.  
  
They hugged. Taker, Spike, Bubba, Rock, and Edge came in the room.  
  
Taker: My God Stacy are you ok?  
  
Stacy: Yes dad.  
  
Edge: what were you thinking on coming here again  
  
Stacy: He was going to kill uncle Kane. I had too.  
  
Taker: We'll now everyone is ok and safe.  
  
Stacy: Where's uncle Kane?  
  
Spike: At the hospital  
  
Stacy: is he ok? Bubba Ray: he just has a few bruises, but will be fine.  
  
Stacy: Hey ya'll can I talk to my 2 dad's alone for a minute  
  
Everyone: yea sure  
  
Stacy: Thanks for everything  
  
Everyone: no problem  
  
Everyone left the room. Taker knelt down to Stacy  
  
Stacy: I love you both and you're both my dad's.but who will I live with.  
  
RVD: We'll why don't we do this.on the weekday you stay with Undertaker and when you come to the shows we can see eachother.and on the weekends you can come live with me.  
  
Taker: sounds good.what do you think Stacy?  
  
Stacy: Love it  
  
They did just that.More stories too come involving Stacy. 


End file.
